1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a full-functional weight training gym, and in particular to a full-functional gym, wherein by adjusting a sliding backrest in a natural manner, a proper pose can be established during weight training on legs, and by assembling a single set of gym and accompanied fittings, muscles at other parts of the body can be trained as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earlier weight training gym, as shown in FIG. 1, takes advantage of the principle of loading weight by putting a barbell 11 on the shoulder and then standing up and squatting down to train the muscle of legs. Since there is no safety faculty during this training, in case of overloading, the person might be pressed and hurt by the barbell 11, or in case of operating in an improper pose, the waist, the spinal cord, and the knee 13 are prone to be hurt. Therefore, a waistband 12 should be tied up to ensure the safety.
Accordingly, the recent conventional weight training gym accomplishes training on leg muscle even in conjunction with a mechanism as a weightlifting machine 2. Among them, the notable one is the so-called `the Smith's weight training gym`, as shown in FIG. 2, wherein, two parallel steel pipes 21 are provided on both sides thereof, and are secured to both ends of a barbell 23 by a bearing sleeve 22 such that the barbell 23 can slide up and down together with those two parallel steel pipes 21. Further, a plurality of hanging bars 24 are provided on two vertical supports to correspond with hanging hooks on the bearing sleeve 22. With this configuration, in case of rapid falling of the barbell 23, the barbell 23 can be stopped instantaneously by hanging and snapping on the hanging bar 24 by the hanging hook 25 to avoid hurting men. Therefore, one can feel safe, and places himself at the center of two supports, ties up the waist band 26, loads the barbell 23 on his shoulders, and stands up and squats down to achieve the object of weight training on legs. However, due to varying degree of the training of persons, the wrong squatting pose during operating, and the like, damages on the waist, the spinal cord and the knee 13 often occurr even though a waist band 26 is tied up. This is derived from the abnormal press caused by the bending of the spinal cord due to the wrong squatting pose. A right squatting pose is in a manner of sitting such that the spinal cord is subjected to a vertical force and hence no pressure on the waist is present. As a result, there can be no danger even no waistband is tied up on the waist.
In view of the foregoing, the above-described conventional weight-training machine has still many disadvantages and is not a perfect design that needs to be improved eagerly. Accordingly, it is desirable to design a novel weight training gym that, during weight training on legs, can help adjusting the squatting pose into a correct sitting manner by means of its mechanistic structure. In addition, it changes the original way of loading the barbell on shoulders into a manner of pulling weights by hand, so that the direct heavy force pressing on the waist, the spinal cord and the knee can be eliminated completely. As a result, the exercise damages on the waist, the spinal cord and the knee can be avoided and the weight training on legs can be more safely done.
Furthermore, through the variation of mechanistic structure, if the mechanism of hanging and pulling weights by a pulley can be used in combination with a variety of pulling bar and fittings, a number of weight training gyms can be assembled to achieve an effect of accomplishing the weight training on all parts of the body by a single mechanistic structure.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages associated with the conventional weight training gym, the inventor aims to improve and invent, and, after carrying out an intensive study and many experiments, the full functional weight training gym according to the invention is successfully developed.